


Grief is in Two Parts

by Oreocat155338



Series: Assassin's Fall [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Ever-suffering Leonardo, Gen, I've actually had this written for a while, Oops, grieving Auditore family, idk how to tag this?, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreocat155338/pseuds/Oreocat155338
Summary: 'Ezio Auditore da Firenze is dead. He was ambushed and unable to fight his way out - unable to run as well. He was stabbed clean through.''His body is to be burned, according to the Templars.They will burn his body a mile south of Firenze at dusk, then scatter his ashes so they cannot be found. I have obtained his armor - and I shall be returning with it.'





	Grief is in Two Parts

' _Ezio Auditore da Firenze is dead._ ' Mario looked at the note, stunned by this information. ' _He was ambushed and unable to fight his way out - unable to run as well. He was stabbed clean through._ '

  
The note fell from Mario's hands as tears entered his eyes, and his head fell.

  
It was his fault, he had encouraged Ezio's hunt for vengeance. Were it not for him Ezio would have traveled to Spain - which would have been safer.

  
"Uncle Mario?" Claudia asked, entering the room. There was a short pause before she said. "What is wrong?"

  
Trying to stop the tears Mario picked the note back up -

  
' _His body is to be burned, according to the Templars.They will burn his body a mile south of Firenze at dusk, then scatter his ashes so they cannot be found. I have obtained his armor - and I shall be returning with it_.'

  
Tears were now falling freely and before he could stop her Claudia grabbed the note.

  
"Oh." Her voice was quiet, sounding broken. "What will we do now?"

  
"I will retrieve his body." Mario said, forcing himself up. "He will have a proper burial, Claudia, I promise you." He could feel grief coming - he remembered how he'd been practically immobile with grief when he'd heard of Giovanni's death, this, somehow, felt worse, being able to move.

  
But he had to.

  
"I will wear his armor." Claudia said, and Mario's head snapped up.

  
"Claudia, no." He said. "It - and what it stands for - is what got Ezio killed. I cannot watch the same happen to you. What will become of your mother then?" He looked up at the girl, she was angry - pursed lips and narrowed eyes made that obvious, but he also saw tears in her eyes.

  
"His work is not complete." She said, weakly. "Please, uncle I would-"

  
"Claudia." Mario said. "You may be able to convince me later, but not now. Go to your mother, she deserves to know."

  
"Yes, uncle." She said, sweeping out of the room.

 

Mario took a breath to steady himself, then stood, taking the note again as he left the room to assemble his forces.

  
***

  
They attacked the Templars there, and, after they won, painstakingly searched for Ezio's body.

  
And they couldn't find it.

  
Mario almost dared hope that his informant was wrong but-

  
La Volpe was never wrong. He would never allow false information be passed to him. He would have checked himself.  
So when morning came and they found a blood trail leading into the foothills they looked at the blood, and determined that whoever it belonged to could still be alive, with information of the whereabouts of Ezio's body - and followed it.

 

Eventually he would remembered that Ezio had mentioned a friend of his - Leonardo - and stop by to grill him to ensure that nothing that he'd learned about the Assassin's would be told to the Templars.

  
And then inform him of Ezio's death - should he be trustworthy.


End file.
